Dance For You
by imaginative uniqueness
Summary: Bella surprises Edward for their anniversary. Post Breaking Dawn. Lemon! Naughty Bella. Revised.


She is so beautiful, dancing for me and only me. She's wearing a lace bra and crotch-less thongs in blue, my favorite color on her. Her hips moved seductively, enticing me to be where they met. Watching Bella perform for me was the most erotic thing I've ever seen. My cock throbbed almost painfully from her incessant teasing. Her taut nipples had my full attention as well as her slick arousal. I could smell it strong, freesia and honeysuckle. Venom instantly flooded my mouth; I couldn't wait to taste her sweet nectar and savor it on my tongue. I growled as she smiled seductively and opened up her thoughts to me.

"Do you love the smell of my delicious pussy Edward? Do you want me to grind on that amazing tongue of yours until I cum all over your face?" she said as her tongue moved slowly across her rose colored lips.

I lost it instantaneously and attacked her lips with fervor. I loved when my sweet, innocent wife talked dirty. I threw Bella on the bed and proceeded to take my clothes off but Bella had other plans. She flipped me on my back and straddled my thighs as she ripped off my shirt, causing buttons to fly out in different directions. She started trailing kisses on my chest down to my stomach. Bella unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them down along with my boxers. She erotically massaged my thighs causing me to groan loudly. My cock was harder than ever, if that was even possible. Bella smiled and licked the pre-cum leaking out of the tip, slowly dragging her tongue around it. I hissed at the sensation, causing her to giggle. She was going to pay for teasing me. I flipped Bella on her back and latched my mouth on her right nipple, causing her to cry out with pleasure. I then switched to her left nipple and bit on it hard. She moaned and threaded her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. With my free hand, I placed my palm on her pussy, cupping her wetness. I could feel the heat emanating from her wet center and quickly thrust three fingers in her quivering wetness. Bella whimpered as I curved my fingers upward, hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

"Fuck Edward…don't s-s-stop," she moaned breathlessly. Her walls started to contract around my fingers and I knew she was about to cum. I quickly pulled my fingers out and she groaned out in frustration. I laughed as she raised her eyebrow, her lips curled into a scowl. She gave me a devilish look before lunging at me, causing me to fall on my back off the bed. She then leaped onto me and quickly took me inside of her. Both of us moaned in pleasure, finally connected as one. She slowly slid up and slammed back down on my cock, taking in every inch of me. She did this a few times until I got impatient with her slow movements. I grabbed her hips and began to thrust my hips upward, drilling her pussy at vampire speed. Bella began screaming at the top of her lungs as I growled with immense pleasure.

"Oh God…keep fucking me harder Edward…I love your cock inside of me…it feels so…so…fucking…good," she yelled out. I gladly gave her what she wanted; I fucked her harder and faster. Her walls started to contract as I hit her g-spot and Bella began to thrust harder against me. She screamed out, "Oh shit!" as she came all over my cock. I was about to cum inside her before she pulled me out of her and took me into her mouth. She deep-throated me down to my balls and I couldn't hold off any longer. I managed to say "fuck" as I exploded hard down her throat, causing her to hum in approval. She sucked on the tip, not missing a single drop. I pulled her up to me and kissed her passionately on the lips. She giggled and kissed me again quickly before standing up.

"Did you enjoy your anniversary gift?"

"Indeed I did love, I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Now Mr. Cullen, are you ready for round two?" she said seductively.

"More than ready Mrs. Cullen."

And so it begins…again.

* * *

**A/N: I Hope You Enjoyed It! Reviews Will Be Appreciated :)**


End file.
